


Dad's Approval

by sunlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlights/pseuds/sunlights
Summary: Harley wishes he could feel bad for the things that went through his mind, the things he wanted to do to Peter when Harley looked down at him. His beautiful innocent brown eyes, his sweet smile. The way he'd blush and was not be able to meet Harley’s eyes. Tony was going to kill Harley. But he knew would still be worth it.





	Dad's Approval

Harley wishes he could feel bad for the things that went through his mind, the things he wanted to do to Peter when Harley looked down at him. His beautiful innocent brown eyes, his sweet smile. The way he'd blush and not be able to meet Harley’s eyes. Tony was going to kill Harley. But he knew would still be worth it.

Harley knew Tony and Peter's relationship was different from what Harley and Tony had since the first moment. While Harley did look up to Tony and respected him, seeing someone he could admire and aim to become in several departments, he wasn't actually Harley’s father nor Harley saw him like that.

Tony was Harley's _friend_. At first, maybe both of them tried to fulfill roles they expected from the other but soon they saw too much in each other in a way that created complicity, something that Harley held close to his heart.

In the other hand, Harley knew wasn't like that for Peter and Tony. Peter also looked up to Tony and hoped to be even if a small percentage of the man Tony was, both as a hero and as a person. But there was more, the lingering looks, the way he seemed to glow whenever Tony praised him, placed his hand on his shoulder. Peter would blush whenever Tony called him Pete instead of a kid.

Harley knew Peter saw in Tony a father. The father he had lost times two before. And Harley also was aware Tony thought of Peter as a son, even if he would never admit and pretend to be exasperated by him, Harley could hear the fondness in each _'kid’_ that Tony muttered.

Harley wasn't jealous really. What he had with Tony was unique and special in its own way. Harley had a father and he was an asshole, he didn't want another one. But he appreciated a friend that from the beginning saw in Harley something more. The guy that proportioned to Harley and his family a better life.

Harley would forever be grateful and he owned Tony a lot.

But Harley still wouldn't stop thinking about fucking his kid every and which way.

 

 

“How long you will be staying?” Harley had arrived at the Avengers Compound the previous day, summer vacations had begun and it meant he was free to visit New York and Tony. It was Harley's first year at college and Peter's had just completed 18, soon would be done with school and off to college as well. 

“A few weeks.” Harley might have thought of not trying anything with Peter, of letting go of his attraction and more - which was still unnamed because Harley felt anxious associating big words to his feelings toward Peter. Saying that the young hero gave him endless boners was much easier.

“That's, um, that's awesome. I know you have been a couple of times but I can show you around the city,” Peter blushed prettily while talking, licking his lips nervously. “Places tourists wouldn't usually go to. I mean only if you want to though!” Peter tried to reassure, suddenly looking anxious. “It's fine if you don't, I'm sure Mr. Stark has shown you much cooler places, don't feel obligated to accept or anything.”

Harley placed his right hand on top of Peter's shoulder to soothe him. “I'd love to go.”

Harley smiled as he saw Peter relax, blush coming back full force.

“Yeah, okay. Cool, it's gonna be awesome!”

 

 

Whatever Harley felt for Peter apart, they did have an awesome time hanging out. Peter was right, he showed Harley plenty of places he had never seen and heard of before.

“I go in so many rounds, see a lot of different places and people,” Peter said, they had just bought hot dogs at a hot dog stand that according to Peter was the _'damn best one in this whole city and believe me, tried them all!’_ and he was of course, right.

Harley felt warm inside whenever Peter mentioned anything Spider-Man related. At first, Harley got to admit he felt a bit jealous, Peter was one year younger and not only he had superpowers but he was out there fighting crime, helping people and being an Avenger. But it had passed quickly. Especially considering the fact Peter trusted Harley enough to tell him about his secret. Harley knew most of the Avengers themselves didn't know apart from Tony, Dr. Strange and Rhodey.

“Thanks for sharing it all with me,” Harley said when Peter and he stopped by a bench to finish their hot dogs.

Peter smiled, sweet and so fucking pure in a way that made Harley's heartache and his groin tighten at the same time.

“Thank you for allowing me to share it,” Peter said, voice small. Harley didn't know what to say to that.

So he didn't say anything. He leaned in and kissed the younger boy instead.

Peter's lips were soft and he tasted like the hot dog, he made a tiny sound when Harley used a free hand to pull him closer. And let out a whimper when Harley's hand went down and squeezed his waist. Yep, he was definitely getting murdered by Tony Stark.

 

 

It wasn't like Harley had forgotten about May Parker either, he was well aware she could be as scary or more so than Tony if she thought her nephew was in danger in any way.

But - and Harley did feel bad for that one - was way easier to get in May's good side and fool her than ever would be to achieve the same with Tony Stark.

Wasn't like Harley wanted to use Peter. Harley liked Peter. A lot. A whole fucking lot. He was smart, funny, the person with the most pop culture references ready to be dropped that Harley knew. He was also the sweetest and caring person Harley ever met.

And he was just so pure, in a way that always surprised Harley taking into consideration all the shit that Peter had gone through. He just remained this bubbly easy going person even if a bit shy and insecure at times. Harley couldn't relate. Wasn't like he was cold and dark. But he definitely had some rough edges. Having to look out for his younger sister and help his mother since such a young age did that.

Harley wanted Peter to never lose that, so of course, he wasn't out to hurt him and break his heart, no, Harley wanted to be careful with it and Peter. But at the same time, there's a part of Harley that wanted Peter gasping and whimpering as Harley drew inside him, wanted to see Peter looking up at him with his dark eyes filled with desire as he begged Harley for more. And Harley was scared Tony would see through him and be able to read that on his face.

 

 

After the first kiss, many followed. They would make out any chance they got. Peter would still blush every time and he never initiated it but he would go for more every time Harley stopped so they both could breathe.

Some of it was as innocent as could get. Some more heated, Harley's favorites were with Peter on his lap, hips moving against him like he didn't even notice what he was doing, hands-on Harley's hair, pulling, whimpering against his lips.

Harley could feel Peter's hard on through his jeans, rubbing against his own erection.

But their relationship wasn't resumed to that. Somehow Peter opened up. He talked to Harley about his fears, of losing May and Ned. Tony and Happy. Of a couple of friends, he has finally made in school. He blushed and looked down, stopped abruptly and Harley knew his name was there too even if Peter couldn't say.

Peter told him about his nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night. Still feeling the weight of his uncle's body as Peter held him whilst he died on his arms.

Somehow that made Harley talk. Mostly about his mother and sister. How going to MIT and getting an engineering degree and finally being able to help maintain his family and himself would change everything. He even told Peter about his dad. Something he never really talked to anyone about apart from the therapist Tony insisted Harley saw once a week.

It felt easy and good, afterward, they'd hug each other and nap. Like they were exhausted from their confessions, like a weight lifted that allowed them to rest easy.

 

 

Harley was surprised how long Peter and he managed to hide from Tony but he wasn't surprised at all Tony had to find out about them in the worst possible way.

Both sweat, naked and spent, Peter had his head on Harley's chest, hearing Harley's fast heartbeat as he gathered his breath. This between them was new. Harley had some experience but not a lot, Peter was completely inexperienced.

Together they figured out a lot. Harley loved the way Peter held on tightly to him, moaning and gasping, telling Harley to move faster and deeper. He loved the noises Peter made and how it mixed with Harley's. The way Peter would look at him like he hung the moon, and how even with his shyness he'd voice what he wanted.

Harley felt like he could doze off like that, with Peter heavy on his chest but then Tony Stark was there. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

So he really had no clue, huh. They were better at hiding than Harley expected.

“What the fuck?” Tony immediately turned, “get dressed you two and meet me in the living room in exactly 5 minutes!” Tony sounded angry, not a lot but enough to be a bit scary. Harley and Peter had already jumped from the bed, looking for their clothes on the floor.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Peter’s voice was shaking as hard as his hands as he tried to put on underwear. Harley noticed that one was his but decided to ignore it seeing as really didn't matter at that moment.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby, calm down,” Harley pulled by his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

“He's gonna kill us. He will, oh my god,” Harley couldn't help but chuckle even though he still was worried, he didn't want Peter to have a panic attack.

“No, he's going to try and kill me and it's okay. We are both adults now and we can handle him,” Harley rubbed Peter's back and he seemed to relax a bit. “We better go before he comes back.”

 

 

Harley wasn't as nervous as he actually thought he would be facing an angry Tony Stark. The older man's eyes immediately went to their hands, where Harley was tightly holding, wanting to both comfort Peter and to show that this was something and he wasn't gonna back down.

“For how long this has been going on?” Harley knew the only reason Tony was upset was that he didn't know above all but Harley wanted to keep it for themselves as long as he could before the overprotective adults were breathing down their necks.

“Three weeks,” Peter answered before Harley could open his mouth.

“Three weeks?! Three weeks and that's how I have to find out? Why were you guys hiding?”

“We--” Peter looked desperate at Harley.

“It was all recent so we were waiting a bit before we let everyone know,” Tony's lips tightened and Peter squeezed Harley's hand in an almost painful way.

“I want to talk to Harley alone, Pete. Give us a sec.”

Peter looked like he wanted to argue on that but Harley threw him a reassuring look. Peter looked at both and left, looking behind at Harley before disappearing down the hall.

Tony sighed looking tired once Peter was out of earshot even for his super hearing, “I love you, you know that, right buddy?” Harley nodded. He knew. He had always known.

“But Peter he… he's different from us. He's stronger than you and me combined, he's so smart and capable but there's a vulnerability in him. A different way to see the world that I don't want that to go away.” Tony looked at him, eyes searching and Harley maintained eye contact. "I don't want him to be heartbroken." 

“I know that. I never met someone that went through as much as he did and didn't come out too damaged in a way that shows and I love it about him. I love that he will stop whatever he's doing to help old ladies cross the street and stop to pet any dogs,” Harley smiled, thinking of the times he witnessed these.

“I don't want to hurt him, Tony. I don't intend to but I can't stay away from him. I can't promise he won't ever be sad because I made him so somehow but I can promise you I'll do my best so he will never be.”

Tony nodded, then sighed. “I guess between the punks he could date you're one I can get behind. You're a great kid too Harley. The things you've done for your sister and mother. How you never showed anything but strength for them. You're smart and you're going places. You deserve someone like Peter.”

Harley felt a lump in his throat and didn't say anything, scared of what might come out.

“But if I catch you two not wearing all your clothes and I hear anything that is PG-13 up I'll kick your ass, brat.” Harley laughed, grateful for the distraction of the tears he might have shed otherwise. He looked at Tony grateful for it.

“Can't make any promises in this department,” Harley said followed by a smirk.

“Little shit.” Even with these words Tony sounded and looked fond and Harley knew he truly 100% approved them.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a Tumblr to post and talk about my fics. Talk to me or send me prompts there!](https://harleyxpeter.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Wanted to write something of these two for so long. I just like the idea of them together and how their dynamics would work out. Might write more of them in the future!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
